Gruntipedia Fun: Kamehameha
Kamehameha is a last-resort attack used by Spartans once in awhile. It's most notorious user was John the MC, who used it to defeat the entire Covenant army. Usage It's usage can be traced back to Japan in the 1980s, back when everyone who lived there was a Super Hero. Originally, the God-modded Japanese men would use this power to attract women...most of the time. When first used in 1980, it was by some guy who managed to kill an entire crowd of people with one. Spartan usage After the Covie war started, the Spartans were taught this secret move in high hopes to kill the enemy. Most people literally start laughing when told about the attack, but the Spartans seem to show them otherwise. Covenant usage There are some reports of Covenant species using Kamehameha attacks on people, most notable being the Jackholes being most common. Their Kamehameha attacks are mostly used out of fear and some sort of primitive hunger. It's also green, and stop being able to kill things in Halo 2 and 3. Some have noted to see Grunts using the Kamehameha as well, but it was smaller than the one the Jackal would use, and more blue. Unlike the Jackals', the Grunts' has remained deadly over the years. Anyone who has Eliteness can do a Kamehamaha. Stages Here are the stages of the Kamehameha. Kame It means "turtle" in Japanese, or something. It's apparently supposed to be threatening, but I doubt even a Grunt would be scared of a turtle. According to Super-Spartan legend, you make a fireball. Clearly one of the most misleading stages of them all, as it looks like the Spartan's groin has combusted into flames. Many have apparently mistook this as such, and started laughing, only to be blown-up or something. It was awfully hard to see what was going on over the multiple assorted body parts that flew above. Hame It means "destruction" or something in it's native tongue. And judging by the picture to the right, it actually makes sense, as destruction is something almost everyone should be afraid about. According to our field-man (who coincidentally died that very day) 's report, it made him "Piss his pants in fear". HA! The final stage of it all, HA! Is when all the energy (or whatever the hell it is) is focused out the weapon, and into whatever seems to have pissed off the Spartan at that time. It means "Wave". It can apparently wipe out an entire Brute pack or something. Grunts have been known to muster it on occasion. but usually wind up dying. It also could mean HA as in "Haha, you're gonna die", but why would it mean something like that? Effects As you can undoubtedly see, the Blue Splaser Kamehameha is more or less the most powerful gun in Halo 3. It can get a frigging overkill, even if there aren't 4 people on the other team. Category:B-class articles Category:Featured Category:Things that kick ass Category:Things you should use for intercourse Category:Mythical Beings Category:Proof that grunts are epic. Category:Your Mother Category:Epic Shit Category:Shit people complain about